1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to performance management and more specifically to correlating performance events in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Performance management is playing an increasingly greater role in maintaining customer satisfaction. As a result, performance management systems have become “need to have” systems that are used in every day data processing system operations.
An important capability of a performance management system is to manage performance events such as threshold crossing alarms. Frequently, a single problem occurring in a data processing system may set off a plurality of threshold crossing alarms at different locations in the data processing system resulting in “event clutter.” It would be desirable for a performance management system to be able to manage event clutter by correlating performance events that have a common or related cause.